


Libertia

by HyperRez



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Magic-Users, Multi, pirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRez/pseuds/HyperRez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The father he never met. The father he always had. The mother whom he wished he knew. Ardel has no recollection of his parents whatsoever, except for the word of his friends. Claiming that his father was by far, the strongest pirate of his time, Ardel has always wanted to become like his father. A swashbuckling, fun loving, man of adventure. he finally sets off one day, wanting to go look for his missing father, and hopefully collect some crew members on the way. Island by island, he must overcome new obstacles that will test him both physically and mentally. He must be at the ready to protect those he cares about, even if it costs him his life. No one told him adventuring would be deadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libertia

**Author's Note:**

> This story will of course continue. I am in the works of chapter two at the moment you are reading this and I will try my best to post the next one soon.

A warm day, it was. A lone island that was housed by a couple of families making their own with what little resources they need. The soft, cool breeze ran through the trees as the sun's bright shine beamed down on the warm sands and dirt. Crops were in place, a rundown watermill that was still operable creaked as it ground what grain was inside, making it useful for bread and pastries. The few homes were decorated with stone pathways, benches, patios, and windows. The wood of the homes were kept in good condition to keep the many rains out and have the inhabitants warm and toasty inside during the island's cold winters. The peaceful atmosphere was disturbed by the presence of a lone Naval ship, however, the waves splashing against the old wood as it rose and sank in the island's harbor. A well built man was the only person to present himself from the large galleon, walking to the smallest house on the island. He wore the traditional Naval Coat that was a clean white with light shaded blue cuffs. The back of this coat had the word "Honor," in bold black letters printed on the Ralmish cloth. His slacks were tucked into his boots as the sun shone down on the ocean blue pants, every step he took clacking against the wooden roads that have been laid out.

The man was obviously here before as he knew exactly where he was going and once he reached his destination, he knocked on the hard wood door, patiently waiting for an answer. Was the door had been opened, the man bowed respectfully before adjusting his posture back to his disciplined stance, "Come now, Mister Waters. You know we need someone with your strength and cognitive abilities. The New Government will not be able to plow forward without them. We are offering you a full pardon for every crime you have committed." The Marine gave the other a stern glare as he held his hands behind his back.

"Then good luck with that, because there is no way I'm gonna be joining ya naval bastards. I've told ya this many times already. Could ya just leave me alone?" The one named Waters glared back at him with anger and annoyance as he grumbled from being awoken from his nap.

"I am sorry to hear that, Mister Waters. Your abilities could've changed the course our land is going. Perhaps even have made a better world for your child to live in."

"Don't ya dare use that card on me, pretty boy! Get the hell outta here and go back to your high chair before I knock ya on yer ass! I stopped that idiotic war, so don't go pushin' yer luck!"

The Navy Officer's eyes narrowed, the pupils turning closer to slits, as some might describe like a cobra preparing to strike, but instead of physically lashing at the sassing man, he simply sliced the attitude with his sharp tone, "Watch your tongue, Waters. I can have the entire Naval force at your doorstep in an hour if I wanted."

"What a brilliant use of time and resources, mate! No wonder yer the Head Honcho, ya spoiled Navy bastard."

"You will join us, Waters. I assure you. One way or another." The Officer scoffed as he began to walk away, a superior spring in his step and taking a glance over his shoulder, "My patience will wear thin for you to join. When it does, you'll regret refusing my offer."

Waters's eyes glared at the man and let out a low growl, the man's threat digging deep into his skull as he watched him walk off onto the pier and boarded his ship, "And you'll regret ever thinkin' you could get anythin' ya want.."

~Nineteen years later~

"C'mon, you guys. I've done more than prove my worth. You gotta let me go," Ardel glanced at his friends as they were about to board their ship, their walking stopping before turning to look at him. Ardel wore a pair of loose light brown trousers along with a blue buckled vest over a white, cuffed, formal shirt with a pair of goggles resting on his forehead. The vest was soft to touch and provided just enough warmth anyone needed while living on this island of perpetual cold. His hair was a midnight black and looked as if it combed over to the side with what seemed to be perfection, but if you were to ask him if he combed his hair, he would simply say, "It naturally does that..."

"Nah, mate. Yer mother made us make a promise to leave without ya. We don't go back on our word," Leighann chortled, his hearty laugh accompanied shortly after by another swig of rum. His stomach jiggled as his sound of delight escaped his lips. His black coat swayed from side to side and the red bandana tied around his head became loose. He reached his free hand up to pull on the cloth to tighten it again, "Oi! Denver! Get me another bottle!"

After a couple of minutes of waiting, a tall, slender man walked down the plank of wood that connected the dock and the deck of the ship. He held another bottle filled with the red liquid, wearing a blue, tattered, faded shirt, the azure shade contrasted the scarlet liquid, but the faded nature matched that of his worn and torn brown coat, which he wore over his shirt, the fabric gently draping just to the top of his used charcoal gray slacks, which had tears riddling the old fabric; his scarf draped along his neck hanging off his chest as he handed the liquor to Leighann with his scar-laced, looked over to the young adult with his amber orbs of eyes.

"Ardel, it's too dangerous for us to take you. We plan on going to the fabled Sky Islands. We have to go through the Red Sea to get there. You know what kind of things happen in a place like that. It'd be undermining and rather boorish for us to go back on our word," Denver gave Ardel a reassuring beam and glanced back at his captain, "We have to be setting off soon if we're going to be able to catch the upstream canal."

Ardel dropped his shoulders as a feeling of defeat came over him and he pouted as he looked to the wooden floor beneath him, "But I wanted to look for him..." He let out a long sigh and quickly widened his eyes, "I'll just go on my own then! Gather up my own crew and brave the seas as I look for the man so many people claim to be my father!"

Denver turned back to his friend and smiled at him as he nudged Leighann's arm, "Look at that, Captain. He's finally figured it out."

"Aye, he has! And he must be one hell of a kid if he thinks he can make it out there! Tell ya what, boyo!" Leighann made his way to Ardel, the familiar sound of metal sinking into wood rang out as Leighann's metallic leg stomped on the dock. He stood at Ardel's side and patted his shoulder as he pointed to the small schooner at the other side of the docks, "That there ship belonged to yers truly! Ye can have it if ye want it! I don't have a use for it, so she's all yers!"

Ardel's eye flickered with satisfaction and he jumped at the thought of finally heading out to find his father, "Thanks, Leig! I'll make this up to you one day!" He shook Leighann's free hand and gave Denver a warm hug before he started sprinting towards the schooner.

Before the boy could make a single step though, Denver grabbed his wrist and slowly pulled him back as a chuckle escaped his lips, "It's actually MY ship, Captain. You aren't going to just give him a ship like that, are you?"

Leighann patted his beer belly and laughed out loud as he rested his hand on Denver's shoulder, "Right, right! Me apologies! Listen, boyo! Yer going to have to get Denver's blessin' to go out! I mean, he's been the father ya never had, after all, haha!" Ardel laughed with him and then turned to Denver as his eyes sparkled with the desire to venture out.

"C'mon, Denver! Let me go! I'm nineteen already, I can take care of myself! Plus I can protect myself with that ability I got! Remember?!" He squirmed around in Denver's grip, defiantly. To no luck though was he able to escape.

This man was obviously a lot stronger than him and Ardel was glad that such a strong man was his friend and someone he can look up to. Denver shook his head slowly as a small smile tugged at his lips. His shoulders dropped and he let out a long defeated sigh, "I... I guess I can let you keep it. Just promise not to get yourself killed? I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He said with a hesitant tone. Ardel quickly nodded, wanting to get the hell off this island. Denver released the boy's wrist and watched as he ran off with a warm smile. He turned to his captain and then looked up to the sky as he let out soft breath, "There he goes, Feli. Your son is finally off to set things right. I hope you can rest in peace knowing that your son if going to find him and put your pain at ease."

Ardel jumped onto the small ship after untying the rope from the dock. He pulled in the rope and rolled it neatly in a bunch and placed it in the chest inside of the small cabin. He unfurled the sails and the cloth soon curled forward as it caught the wind in its comfy trap. He raised the anchor using the lever inside of the cabin and walked outside of the room to head towards the ship's wheel on top of the cabin. He waved to Leighann, who was taking a swig from his rum bottle, and Denver, who was still retaining his smile at him.

Denver widened his eyes and cupped his hands around his mouth as he shouted, "Hey, Arddy!"

The young adventurer turned to Denver and smiled, "What is it?!"

"Make me another promise, will you?!"

"Sure! What is it?!"

"Make sure to give me back that ship one day, will you?! It means a lot to me! It doesn't have to be all in one piece! Just a piece of the railing or the wheel will do!"

"Count on it, Denver! I'll try my best to keep her intact!" The conversation between friends ended as Ardel sailed off, not knowing where to go. He smiled at the complete uncertainty of death and adventure. He laughed off his idiotic set off and shrugged it off.

"I know you will..." A single tear rolled down Denver's cheek as he witnessed the departure of the boy he considered his son leave for the seas at last. His heart pounded at the thought of Ardel's success out there and internally wished he didn't have to see him set off, "Be safe, Arddy.."

Ardel released the wheel and pumped his arms into the air as he hollered out for the entire island to hear, "To wherever the wind will take me on this... Adventure!"


End file.
